yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Gong Strong
| romaji_name = Gongenzaka Noboru | ja_trans_name = Noboru Gongenzaka | ko_name = 권현승 | ko_rr_name = Gwon Hyeonseung | ko_trans_name = Kwon Hyunsung | fr_name = Gong Strong | en_name = Gong Strong | de_name = Gong | age = 14 | gender = Male | relatives = Mr. Strong (father) | organization = Lancers | school = Strong Dojo | tournament1 = Arc League Championship: * "Junior Youth" Class | result1 = | tournament2 = Friendship Cup | result2 = Did not place | anime_deck = Superheavy Samurai | anime_debut = | appears_in_anime = Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V | en_voice = | de_voice = | ja_voice = }} Gong Strong, known as Noboru Gongenzaka ( Gongenzaka Noboru) in the Japanese version, is one of the main characters in the Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V anime. He is an old friend of Yuya Sakaki. He Duels using the "Non-Action" or "Heavystrong" style, known as "Steadfast" in the Japanese version, which means that even if he competes in an Action Duel, he refuses to search for Action Cards, standing firmly in the same spot. He is one of the Lancers. Design Appearance Though a teenager, Gong has a huge frame, easily equivalent in height to some adults. While he has a fairly round face, he is stockily built and rather muscular. Gong has black hair styled into a large pompadour, restrained by a red band (possibly his sash from his youth), and his nose is somewhat redder than the rest of his face. There is a constant blush on his cheeks. Gong appears to wear a Paradise Prep School jacket (albeit one that is more of a vest) over a buttoned white coat that has golden trim, as well as white pants. Gong wears a white sash crossed over his back, tied at the left shoulder. He briefly replaced it with a black one that was given to him by his father during his Duel with Grizzlepike Jones, but wore his white one again after Yuya retrieved it for him and the black one was torn. Gong wears heavy sandals rather than shoes. In his youth, Gong had shorter hair, wore a less elaborate coat under another short-sleeved one, as well as a red sash, and did not have a band. Personality Gong is generally somewhat gruff and proud. He has a short temper and is easily angered or antagonized, but despite this he generally speaks politely. In accordance with his speech pattern of referring to himself as "this man, Gong", he often makes statements regarding himself and his fellows as "men". Gong is extremely loyal to his friends, encouraging the You Show Duel School students to believe in Yuya when Yuya was accused of Yuto's crime and reacting with shock when Zuzu revealed that she'd doubted Yuya. Despite his pride, Gong is not above requesting aid nor congratulating his opponents, and has demonstrated a willingness to sacrifice himself in order to allow a team victory. When the Lancers were split in the Synchro Dimension, he was more focused on finding the others than on their mission of finding strong allies. After his draw with Kit Blade, Gong's outlook on his own strength changed. He claimed that his pity for Yuya due to the bullying Yuya suffered after his father's disappearance made him weaker, and that Yuya's for him if Gong couldn't make it into the Arc League Championship was disrespectful. He isn't particularly interested in entertaining audiences, as shown by his frequent irritation at Dennis' antics and reluctance to accept Gallager's invitation to participate in Turbo Duels or be a commentator, although this is mostly attributed to his visible disgust at the arena, as he found it outrageous that Duels were used for illegal bets and the sheer amount of people that were motivated by greed, further showing his honor and discipline. However, when he was genuinely cheered by spectators on his Duel against Dennis, he responded accordingly and Dueled to his best. During that Duel he complained about Dennis making himself look cool by humiliating him, which he considered an insult to his pride. Gong is very serious and loyal to his Dueling style, having been trained to use it since childhood. During his Action Duel against Kit, he refused to move from his spot to look for Action Cards and even let Kit obtain one that Gong could have easily grabbed. He is also shown to have little tolerance for injustice, as he went as far as bribing a guard with two of his cards in order to ensure that two fellow inmates could eat properly after having their food dirtied, although he himself felt dirty for doing so, and refused to give cards to the prison's top inmate when he requested, showing Gong values his Deck deeply. Abilities As a result of his "Heavystrong" training and muscular body, Gong is a very physically strong individual. He can endure attacks from Real Solid Vision monsters often without losing his balance, can stand still while holding very heavy boulders, do karate chops strong enough to destroy a Real Solid vision spike, and when he draws in his Draw Phase, he does with so much strength that he releases a strong force of wind. He is strong enough to punch a hole into a wall of concrete without injury. Voice/Mannerisms Gong often refers to himself in the third person, by his last name, but does not use his name as an honorific like Aura Sentia does. Furthermore, he refers to himself as "this man, Gongenzaka" (この男権現坂, Kono otoko Gongenzaka). He also has a habit of saying "Unforgivable", and has very polished speech. In the dub, his voice resembles that of Elvis Presley, and he retains the habit of referring to himself in the third person, though he simply refers to himself as "Gong". Etymology Gong's Japanese given name, Noboru , means "to ascend", while Gongen came from the manifestation of a buddha in the form of an indigenous kami https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Gongen. Zaka means "hill". "Gong" may refer to gongs. Gongenzaka, coincidentally, starts with "Gong." Biography History Gong and his friend Yuya Sakaki were in a park one day, discussing Gong's tendency to not use Action Cards. Gong replied that there was always a chance that the card couldn't help him out, though Yuya protested that it was more exciting. Gong replied that he would believe in his Deck rather than in Action Cards. After the disappearance of Yusho Sakaki and Yuya's subsequent bullying, Gong supported Yuya, protecting him from bullies, even though on one occasion, the bully was a senior member of his own Dojo. The two of them Dueled several times throughout the years, but they never once had a serious Duel. Gong also often arranged for Yuya to Duel against members of his Dojo. Pre-Arc League Championship Gong and Yuya Sakaki were engaged in a Duel at You Show Duel School to recruit future students. As Gong called out to Yuya to Duel in a one-on-one match, he boldly made a stage performance. Gong irritably yelled at Yuya to play seriously, but before their Duel could progress any further, the Solid Vision system was damaged, ending the Duel with no conclusion. He scolded Yuya after the Duel, pointing out that those watching the Duel didn't laugh with Yuya, but at him, reminding Yuya about how his father made audiences smile with his Dueling. When Nico Smiley arrived, offering to replace the school's Solid Vision system if Yuya Dueled The Sledgehammer, Gong stated that what was important about the situation were Yuya's feelings, noticing then that Yuya had disappeared. They later arrived at the Duel, witnessing Yuya's entrance and his immediate running off on his "Performapal Hip Hippo," something that Gong disapproved of, along with his dodging of Sledgehammer's attacks. Yuya's mother, Yoko Sakaki assured Gong that this was Yuya's way of fighting. He was quite surprised when Yuya performed a Pendulum Summon and even more when the monsters he'd Summoned were enough to defeat Sledgehammer. Afterwards, when Yuya and Zuzu Boyle Dueled in an exhibition match of Pendulum Summoning, Gong, much to his annoyance, was regulated to operating the new Solid Vision System. Despite Yuya failing to Pendulum Summon at all, Gong, after Tate stated his belief in Yuya and his Pendulum Summoning, encouraged Yuya to master it. He assisted Yuya in doing so, going through two hundred and ninety-one Duels before Yuya was finally able to Pendulum Summon successfully again, and tearfully congratulated Yuya for succeeding. Around a week later, Gong was in the middle of his morning run when he noticed three suspicious individuals lurking around the You Show Duel School. He confronted them, and was shocked to learn that Yuya had apparently attacked and hospitalized Sylvio Sawatari. Gong vehemently denied that Yuya would do such a thing during the entire confrontation, encouraging the You Show Duel students to believe in Yuya as well. When Leo Corporation Chairwoman Henrietta Akaba proposed three Duels between students of both Schools, Gong eagerly volunteered, only to be replaced by Sora Perse, who pointed out that Gong technically isn't a student of You Show Duel School, which offended Gong. Gong watched Yuya and Zuzu's Duels with the LID students. When Zuzu lost, he tried to motivate Sora to win the third round. However, Sora had Gong take his place in the last Duel. Gong squared off against Kit Blade, LID's Synchro Course representative, who immediately performed two Synchro Summons on his first turn, Summoning "X-Saber Souza" and "XX-Saber Gottoms". He destroyed Gong's "Superheavy Samurai Kabuto" and reduced him to 1500 Life Points. Gong brought out his ace monster, "Superheavy Samurai Big Benkei", on his next turn and destroyed "Gottoms". Kit brought out another "Gottoms" on his next turn and powered it up with an Action Card, forcing Gong to use "Superheavy Samurai Soulfire Suit" to protect his monster at the cost of lowering its DEF and taking piercing damage that reduced him to 100 Life Points. When Kit went for his second Action Card, Gong allowed him to grab it, refusing to go against his Dueling philosophy. Kit then used the effect of "Gottoms" to send the rest of the cards in Gong's hand to the Graveyard. Despite this, Gong was able to draw a monster that powered up the DEF of "Big Benkei" and allowed it to destroy "Souza," only for Kit to revive it and call out a third "Gottoms". He proceeded to attack, attempting to destroy "Benkei" via an effect, allowing Gong to reduce his monster's DEF to 0 and activate the effect of "Superheavy Samurai Soulbreaker Armor" to wipe Kit out. Kit was able to block the damage with "Saber Reflection", forcing Gong to use "Superheavy Samurai Soulbang Cannon" to end the Duel in a draw. He expressed regret to Yuya that he was unable to win the Duel, but Yuya reassured him that it was thanks to Gong that they had a draw. After the events involving LID, Gong began training himself physically at his family's dojo by pulling up a boulder over the edge of a cliff and standing under a waterfall. However, he didn't think that this training was enough. He later went to LID to seek out Kit for assistance. The two later had a practice Duel on a shore platform, but Kit had to leave partway through. Gong set himself up so that he had but a single win until he could enter the Junior Arc League Championship. After that, he didn't Duel properly until he Dueled Yuya for Yuya's fourth Duel to enter the Junior Youth Championship, putting them in even positions. Gong chose the "Sword's Cemetery" field that he'd Dueled Kit on to Duel Yuya on. He refused to let Yuya have pity for him and be distracted during their Duel, and he brought out "Benkei" on his first turn. Yuya, in response, raised the ATK of his "Performapal Silver Claw" to the point that it could defeat "Benkei", but Gong was able to protect it. On his next turn, Gong showed off the results of his training by Synchro Summoning "Superheavy Samurai Warlord Susanowo", much to the shock of everyone watching. "Susanowo" retained the effects of "Big Benkei" to attack with its DEF while in Defense Position, and it cut Yuya's Life Points in half with one stroke. Just then, Gong's father declared that Gong had lost for stealing the techniques of another Duel School. Gong explained that he'd requested instruction from Kit, despite the pain he'd been put through. He continued to drive Yuya back, even using the effect of "Susanowo" to access the Spell Cards in Yuya's Graveyard, until Yuya was able to make a comeback with his recently-acquired Fusion Monster, "Rune-Eyes Pendulum Dragon", something that Gong had no knowledge of. Even so, Gong's defense managed to withstand all of the attacks of "Rune-Eyes" and allowed him to set himself up for a win on the next turn. But, trusting in his skills, Yuya was able to find an Action Card to activate his "Danger Draw" Trap Card, gambling that he'd be able to draw a card to win. He was able to bring out another new Fusion Monster, "Beast-Eyes Pendulum Dragon", and its effect allowed it to deal the winning damage after destroying "Susanowo". Gong reassured Yuya afterwards that he still had a chance to enter the Junior Youth Championship, and admitted that he was glad that he had been able to push Yuya as far as he did. The two shook hands, though Gong got emotional afterwards and tearfully embraced his friend. Arc League Championship Successfully qualifying just before the deadline, Gong arrived at the tournament venue to find Yuya butting heads with Grizzlepike again. Gong held Grizzlepike back, and Grizzlepike walked off, promising to crush Gong. Entering separately from his friends (due to being part of Strong Dojo), Gong learned that Grizzlepike would be his first opponent. Gong and Grizzlepike faced each other as the first match of the second day. Before the match, Gong meditated and vowed to defeat Grizzlepike Jones. His father agreed, giving Gong a black sash to wear before the match. Gong showed his back to Grizzlepike in a show of dislike (and to show off his new sash) before the match. Grizzlepike revealed that he'd placed Yuya in danger, causing Gong to panic and desire to finish the match quickly. He attempted to bring out "Susanowo" early, but Grizzlepike took control of Gong's Tuner monster. Grizzlepike commented that Yuya and Gong's monster had both betrayed him, causing Gong to panic further until Zuzu told him that Yuya was fine and his father reminded him that a Steadfast spirit was more necessary now than ever. Believing that Yuya would return, Gong faced Grizzlepike's next attack proudly, at the cost of taking 3500 damage and being pushed to the edge of a cliff from the attack of his own "Big Benkei", which Grizzlepike had stolen with his "Shaman Battleguard". Gong was able to survive with the effect of his "Superheavy Samurai Gigagloves" and reduce the ATK of "Shaman Battleguard" to 0, physically karate-chopping through the spike on the monster's hand himself. Yuya arrived and threw Gong his old sash, which Gong donned to replace the torn black one. He brought out "Susanowo" on his next turn and boosted its DEF to the point that it could wipe Grizzlepike out in one attack, as he'd promised to do earlier. Yuya congratulated Gong afterwards, apologizing for being late. Gong watched the subsequent Duels of the day; including Yuya's Duel against Sylvio Sawatari, where he noted that Yuya was still going strong despite being pushed into a corner, and Sora's Duel against Shay. Having not been privy to any of the events regarding Shay, he had no idea what Shay referred to when he described a battlefield. After Shay's victory and Sora's subsequent hospitalization, Gong was informed of the events that had occurred involving Shay and Yuto, who he learned had been the man who had attacked Sylvio. He was shocked that Zuzu hadn't mentioned the subject before, but ended up confused as to what was happening given the conflicting info provided by Zuzu and Yuya's experiences with Shay and Julia Krystal's claim that Shay had always been an LID student. They heard a commotion in the hospital and realized that Sora had escaped. The trio split up to look for him, with Gong heading for the harbor. Two days later, Gong was delighted to see that Yuya had recovered from his coma, and hugged him. He watched Kit Duel against Iggy Arlo, and was shocked when Iggy defeated Kit using brutal physical assault. His next Duel was against Trick Tagart, a Duel that he won blindfolded. He then watched Yuya's Duel against Iggy, and was stunned again when Yuya used "Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon" to defeat him. Gong went off by himself when the Battle Royal started, punching through the ice to uncover a Pendulum Card necessary to advance. He was lured by Olga further into the Iceberg Area and she explained that she was a Synchro user and challenged him to a Duel. They were about halfway through their contest when Zuzu accidentally fell on Olga, having topped over a nearby cliff. When Zuzu's opponent, Halil, arrived, Zuzu and Halil automatically joined the Duel according to the Battle Royal rules, with Zuzu paired with Gong. Gong saved Zuzu from a Duel ending attack at the cost of most of his Life Points and then brought out "Superheavy Samurai Ogre Shutendoji" to destroy his opponent's Spell and Trap Cards, which gave Zuzu one of her Pendulum Cards back. His attack on Halil's "Fire Jinn the Blazing Genie of the Lamp" backfired, causing him to be knocked out of the Duel, but he still collected a Pendulum Card as his winnings when Zuzu was able to defeat both Halil and Olga in a single turn. The two parted ways, Gong heading to the Jungle Field where he found Trout lazily watching Reed Pepper Dueling Halil and Olga. He bet a Pendulum Card to Duel Trout, but the pragmatic fisherman refused to Duel Gong unless he had five Pendulum Cards. Gong was furious at Trout's cowardice and left for the Ancient Ruins area, where he ran into Aura Sentia, who had come to watch Yuya in person. They both saw Yuya Dueling three mysterious Duelists with "Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon", in the same berserk state that he'd been in when he Dueled Iggy . Gong held Aura back from going to Yuya, wondering if that was really him, but when he saw Yuya going to where Shay was Dueling, Gong took action, saving Yuya from a collapsing pillar and restraining him as he began to thrash around. He ordered Aura to go and get help, and Aura enlisted Reed and Trout's assistance in moving and restraining Yuya. Gong was shocked to hear that there was apparently another soul within Yuya and a darkness overpowering them both. Yuya eventually calmed down, and when he woke up, Gong explained to him what had happened. Gong later heard Yuya's vow to keep true to his ideals, and he smiled at the thought. He later thanked Reed during breakfast for helping Yuya recover, though this prompted a jealous Aura to run away. Gong and Yuya later split up from Trout and Reed, deciding to account for all of the Duelists in the Battle Royal due to the invasion and their inability to use their Duel Disk's communication functions. They ran into Dennis Macfield, informing him of the invasion and Dennis told them that Zuzu, who he'd beaten in a Duel, had said that she was going to the Iceberg Area, though they didn't find her there. Parting ways with Dennis, they went to the Ancient Ruins area where Shay had been Dueling, but there was no one there either. Finally, they found Sora Dueling Sun Shadow in the Volcano Area, and they voiced their anger at his methods, but Sora ignored him. The duo then saw whom they believed to be Zuzu Dueling members of the Obelisk Force, and they witnessed the sealing of Sun Shadow, Reed, and Trout into cards. Gong left Yuya with Sora and he went to assist "Zuzu." Taking the 2000 LP penalty, Gong Pendulum Summoned monsters whose effects he used to add Sylvio's Pendulum Monsters to Shay's hand, allowing Shay to win the Duel. He and the others later witnessed the inconclusive end of Yuya's Duel with Sora, and the arrival of Declan Akaba afterwards, and Celina revealed to them that she wasn't Zuzu. Friendship Cup Declan revealed to the assembled Duelists, who he appointed as Lancers, that he had known that the Obelisk Force would invade and that he had them intercept them. Gong learned that Zuzu had acted as a decoy for Celina, and that the Obelisk Force had been pursuing her. Yuya then challenged Declan to a Duel, and Gong explained to Aura and Dennis about Declan's strategy and his previous Duel with Yuya. He was excited when Yuya Fusion Summoned "Beast-Eyes Pendulum Dragon". After the Duel concluded, Gong and the rest of the Lancers returned to the stadium where Declan and Henrietta cancelled the Arc League Championship to reveal the Lancers' existence to the world. After that his father requested the two of them have a serious match to test his resolve, resulting in several facial injuries The next day, Gong and Yuya went to LID to meet with the Lancers. On the way, Yuya inquired him about his wounded face. Once they arrived, Declan announced his plan to go to the Synchro Dimension to seek allies, and that their Duel Disks were upgraded to let them travel across dimensions. Upon arriving in the Synchro Dimension, the Lancers were split, and Gong ended up with Dennis. Gong wanted to look for Yuya, but Dennis was more focused on entertaining the people of the City, much to his displeasure. Dennis suggested that they have a "Hero vs. Villain" Duel with Gong as the villain. Gong reluctantly accepted. Out of annoyance that Dennis wasn't taking his job as a Lancer seriously and that Dennis lit him on fire with "Burn Gift", Gong demanded to be the Hero. Gong quickly Summoned "Shutendoji" and equipped it "Superheavy Samurai Soulhorns" and "Superheavy Samurai Soulclaw" to strengthen it. He brought Dennis to 100 LP, but he countered with a combination of "Performage Trapeze Magician" and "Performage Mirror Conductor" to weaken Gong's monsters and reduce his LP to 600. Gong Summoned "Susanowo" to get rid of "Mirror Conductor" and use Dennis' "Performage Hurricane" against him. "Susanowo" destroyed "Trapeze Magician," winning Gong the Duel. Afterwards, he and Dennis were approached by Gallager, who asked if they wanted to meet some strong Duelists. Gallager took them to an alley, and Gong refused to go any further, wanting to search for Yuya, until Dennis pointed out that they were fulfilling their mission as Lancers and Gallager dragged them into the elevator. Upon arriving in the City's Underground Dueling Arena, they were shocked to see Shay Dueling Hunter Pace. Shay later explained that he'd arrived alone and had joined the arena to look for strong Duelists, much to Gong's anger since Gong believed that he should have looked for the other Lancers first. Gong tried to keep the tension down between Shay and Dennis and explained to Gallager about the dimensions, but Dennis convinced him to keep it a secret. Learning about Turbo Duels, Dennis was set up to Duel Shay, the plan being that they enter the Friendship Cup to meet many strong Duelists and Duel the Duel King, Jack Atlas. Gong was still displeased about the arrangements, namely the greed and gambling of the spectators, but he watched the Turbo Duel with Gallager. When Security arrived and interrupted the Turbo Duel, Gong tried to escape with Gallager, but was cut off by a materialized "Gate Blocker" and arrested. Gong was sent to the Facility with Dennis and Shay, but Shay was put in solitary for fighting on the first day that they spent there. He later witnessed the bullying of two new prisoners, who were unable to pay card bribes since their Decks had been stolen before they were arrested, and angrily intimidated and bribed the blonde Security guard into keeping the two safe. The two prisoners developed immense respect for Gong as a result. Yuya and Sylvio, along with two Commons, Crow and Shinji were placed in their cell, having been arrested the day after Gong was. Gong told the two prisoners that he'd saved to stop acting unseemly before tearfully embracing Yuya, having never thought that he'd see his friend again. He introduced everyone to one another, but had to admit to them that he wasn't the "boss" of the prisoners. Later, after Yuya, Sylvio, Crow and Shinji were bullied in the cafeteria, Gong urged them not to fight, as they would only be sent to solitary and reassured them that they would share their food. Gong later explained to the group that they could use their cards as bribes in order to receive better treatment, and revealed that he had done so for his fellow prisoners. The blonde Security guard then took them to Chojiro Tokumatsu, the "boss" of the prisoners, who demanded that they hand over their cards to ensure their comfort. Gong refused to hand over his cards for such a purpose and watched Yuya and Tokumatsu's Duel, reassuring the two prisoners that it would be okay. After Yuya's victory, Chojiro held an Entertainment Duel Tournament between himself, Yuya and Sylvio. Gong took notice of both Yuya's despondent mood and Crow's secrecy, and he asked Crow about the events. Learning that Crow, Shinji, and recent arrival Damon intended to break out of prison, he was apparently able to convince them to work with the Lancers in doing so and alerted Yuya to Crow's decision. Gong then went to break Shay out of his cell, but Shay had already escaped and they briefly clashed in the corridor. Gong used his sandals to knock out a recovering guard and followed Shay to find their Duel Disks. He attempted to intervene during Yuya and Silvio's Duel with the Arrest Corps, but the effects of their "Goyo King" prevented Gong's attack lock with "Superheavy Samurai Magnet" and he was forced to end his turn. Shay joined the Duel and defeated the Arrest Corps with "Raidraptor - Rise Falcon". They met up with Celina, Dennis, Shinji, Crow and Damon, and prepared to swim away from the Facility, but Tony Simmons, Damon's friend and their contact, had been captured by Jean-Michel Roger, who had Security recapture the group. The Executive Council then intervened, ordering the group to be brought to them. Once there, Yuya revealed their intents and origins to the Council, backed up by Declan, who had already met with the Council. The Council had the group enter the Friendship Cup to prove their skills and intentions. Gong's first opponent was Crow. He was quickly confused by the Turbo Duel and Duel Runner's constant movement which almost caused him to crash, but knowing his mission, he resolved to not let it affect his steadfast spirit. As soon as the Duel began, Gong noticed Crow was distracted about something, which he considered disrespectful. Crow's rapid Synchro Summons managed to destroy Gong's monsters and put him in a pinch. At that moment, an Action Card appeared, but Gong ignored it and took a 2600 ATK direct attack from "Assault Blackwing - Raikiri the Sudden Shower". On his next turn, Gong revealed his new Pendulum Monsters and performed a Pendulum-Synchro Summon, much to Yuya's surprise and the audience's excitement. Using his "Superheavy Samurai Beast Kyubi", Gong made a comeback and seemingly won the Duel, but knowing that Crow was being affected by something, he instead encouraged him to Duel more seriously, which gave Crow enough time to get an Action Card, "Evasion", and survive the turn with it. Crow then proceeded to defeat Gong, but Gong took the loss honorably and congratulated him before leaving. Gong was taken to the Underground Labor Facility and put to work. Moon Shadow and Chojiro also joined them, and when Gallager and his cronies tormented the most recent arrival, Duel Chaser 227, Gong ordered them to stop and demanded to know about Gallager's occupation, given that he had described himself as a promoter. Gallager explained that he searched for strong Duelists in the Underground Arena and Labor Facility and sent them to Jean-Michel Roger, including current Friendship Cup entrant Sergey Volkov. Gallager explained Sergey's history and rumors that Roger was from a different dimension. Friendship Cup Finals While underground Gong told Zuzu, Tanner, Amanda, and Frank not to do anything on their own. Gong was doing cleanup work with Sylvio until Crow came down and found out Duel Academy invaded City. Gong, Sylvio, and Shay then got their Duel Disks from Moon Shadow, who also informed that Riley was Dueling alone to protect Celina. Sylvio and Shay decide to go help while Gong stayed to protect Zuzu from Security. Gong looked for Zuzu but couldn't find her, so he and Crow split up while Chojiro checked the control room. Gong found Zuzu, who tells Gong that her bracelet was shining and something must have happen to Yuya. He told her Duel Academy finally invaded the Synchro Dimension and Yuya might be Dueling them. Before they could do anything they were separated from each other by the rioting inmates. When Gong, Sylvio, and Chojiro reunited with Yuya, Moon Shadow, Sora, and Riley, they found out Zuzu and Celina were captured by Sergey and Barrett, respectively. He also revealed that Roger was a defector of Duel Academy who planned to use Zuzu as a bargaining chip to protect the City and his plans to turn the Synchro Dimension into his own kingdom. Gong also defended Sora when Sylvio suspected him as a enemy when he was going to rescue Zuzu. Gong was surprised when Friendship Cup still continuing during the chaos. Gong and Chojiro ended up giving in to Yuya, and Gong supported Yuya's body as they began their journey to follow Sora and Moon Shadow. During Jack's and Sergey's Duel, the duo was surprised to see Sergey transform into a Dueling machine. While still on the move, Yuya and Gong notices how Sergey pushes Jack into a corner but continues to hold his own. After watching Jack saved Sergey from falling off the Duel lane, Gong became moved by Jack's action. After Sergey and Jack's Duel, the Commons continued to riot. During this time, Roger announced martial law throughout the City. In the middle of the speech, Zuzu knocked him to the ground and told Yuya how she truly felt about the situation at hand. After hearing Zuzu's words, Yuya intended to go save her, but Gong stopped him and told him to leave the job to Sora and Moon Shadow. Sam appeared to tell Jack's message to Yuya and come to the Duel Palace but Gong tries to tell Yuya that's not important right now. But, Yuya remembered Zuzu's words and started to head towards the Duel Palace. Though the rioting Commons were in their way, they eventually reunited with Frank, Amanda, and Tanner and led then to the entry of the Duel Palace, where a group of Commons were rioting trying to get in, with Security holding them back. After hearing Yuya was trying to enter the Duel Palace, the Commons turned against Yuya under the belief he was with the Tops. At this time, Gong promised Yuya to put his life on the line in order to get Yuya to the palace. Just then Shay, Chojiro, Sylvio, Declan, and Riley appeared while riding Shay's "Raidraptors". They jumped on and rode with them to the Duel Palace, where Yuya told the City that he would Duel Jack and make them smile with their Duel. Deck Gong plays a "Superheavy Samurai" Deck. Unlike most Decks with a mixture of all three card Types (Monster, Spell, and Trap), Gong's Deck is composed only of Monster Cards. Furthermore, his style requires that he have no Spell or Trap Cards in his Graveyard and thus he cannot use Action Cards as they would remain in his Graveyard after each usage. Because of this, Gong utilizes several monsters that activate their effects from his hand or Graveyard. Also, he uses monsters that can be played as Spells as a substitute and bypass the five-zone limit for actual monsters on the field. For battling, Gong relies heavily on defensive tactics, allowing his opponent to strike first to counterattack or and using high DEF to protect himself. For actual attacks, he relies mainly on his ace, "Superheavy Samurai Big Benkei", making him stock up on DEF-boosting cards to further strengthen this monster. By being able to attack using DEF instead of ATK for damage calculation, added with his monsters' huge DEF power, Gong can effectively take down strong monsters and/or deal massive damage while still defending himself with very difficult to defeat monsters. As per his "Heavystrong" Dueling style, he seems to only rely on one monster at a time while the rest power it up and/or ensure that it's never defeated. After his DRAW against Kit Blade, he decides to incorporate Synchro Summoning into his Deck to further strengthen himself. Through this tactic, Gong can use his new ace monster, "Superheavy Samurai Warlord Susanowo", which lets him make use of Spell Card effects without disrupting his normal Duel style by instead accessing the Spells in his opponent's Graveyard. He also has the option of bringing out "Superheavy Samurai Ogre Shutendoji" to wipe out the opponent's Spells and Traps so he can safely attack. Gong later acquires his own Pendulum Monsters after becoming a Lancer, allowing him to Pendulum-Synchro Summon. Duels Trivia Gong is stated to have evolved his Heavystrong Dueling (Fudo no Dyueru in Japanese) through Synchro Summoning. Yusei Fudo, the main protagonist of Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's sought to evolve Synchro Summoning (and evolution was a major theme in the show itself). Ironically, Synchro Monsters are more associated with Duel Runners and speed, especially Accel Synchro Monsters, while Gong remains standing in a single spot when he Duels. References Notes Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V characters